


Pan-Pan

by Adorable Anarchist (Vampbi)



Series: Wolf 359 au [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Gen, Grieving, M/M, Presumed character death, Space Stations, Wolf 359 au, he's not actually dead tho I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampbi/pseuds/Adorable%20Anarchist
Summary: Day 782 of the Hephaestus mission, day 116 without Communications Officer Hank Anderson.Tensions are high.





	Pan-Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Just some angsty context for a bit I wanna write at some point. Spoilers for up to Wolf 359 episode 29.
> 
> Yeah, not gonna lie to you guys, it's like 2am. I was overcome with the need to write something. This happened. I am planning on writing more of this au though? So there's that?
> 
> Also, my editor program thing inserted a bunch of symbols into this for some reason? I think I caught all of them but if you see some tell me so I can fix it.

Day 782 of the Hephaestus mission, day 116 without Communications Officer Hank Anderson.

 

The remaining crew of the Hephaestus were bickering, locked together in the one room CONNOR could keep at a livable temperature while he worked to fix the electrical malfunction in the rest of the station. A malfunction that wouldn’t’ve happened if Zlatko had _listened_  to him for once but _no!_  He was obviously _much_  smarter than the highly advanced AI controlling the _entire station!_

 

“How long has it been” North asked, teeth chattering.

 

“Three hours.” Markus answered patiently.

 

“Just like when you last asked.” Zlatko snapped, less patiently, “There’s no reason to keep asking.”

 

“It annoys you though.”North grinned maliciously.

 

“Good reason to do anything, really.” CONNOR agreed.

 

He didn’t get along with North even a little, but at least they both hated Zlatko.

 

“Hey, a question for you, Connor would this go any faster if you suspended unnecessary functions? Like speaking?” North snapped.

 

So no truce based on mutual hatred then.

 

“Knock it off.” Markus sighed.

 

CONNOR felt a little bad about causing Commander Manfred more stress. North opening her mouth quickly erased that remorse.

 

“Maybe I won’t knock it off.”

 

“North…” Markus groaned.

 

“No! This station is falling apart and we need to get off of it! We need to-“ North’s rant was briefly cutoff by Markus and Zlatko protesting but she barrelled over them, “We need to stop wasting supplies on repairs that don’t work and build an escape vessel! We have enough supplies and a working VX3 engine, we can do it!”

 

“Yeah, your plan went _real_  well last time.” CONNOR said, not trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

 

“Alright, I’m done with this. Everyone pick a corner and relax!” Markus snapped.

 

The humans grumbled but obeyed. The guilt of stressing Markus out weighed on them all, it seemed.

 

Shortly afterwards a new problem presented itself.

 

“Uh, the main thermal generator is overheating.... Someone will have to manually fix that.” CONNOR said.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? It’s overheating?! HOW?!” North yelled.

 

“I’m not sure. Look, either send someone to fix it or I’ll have to reboot the system again.” CONNOR tried to keep from sounding either too annoyed or to apologetic.

 

He wasn’t sure which emotion he was feeling at that moment, but it was one of those.

 

It didn’t take them long to throw Zlatko in a spacesuit and send him off.

 

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t think it’d be a problem.” CONNOR apologized.

 

“It’s alright, Connor.” Markus said, ever patient with him.

 

Still, he couldn’t help but feel that if Hank were here- He cut that thought off. He had not allowed himself to think about Hank since it had happened and he wasn’t going to start now. Allowing himself to grieve might cause catastrophic malfunctions.

 

“You know what? I don’t think it’s _not_ alright.” North began, arms crossed.

 

“North-“ Markus sighed but was cutoff.

 

“No, I’m tired of pretending everything is fine. This station is a fucking mess! Nothing works! And that’s _someone’s_  fault. How many systems on this station are fully operational? How much of the infrastructure is stable?”

 

“Have you seen what I’m dealing with? I’m making it work.” CONNOR snapped.

 

“Are you? Tell me, what’s going on with the showers?” North shot back.

 

“They’re under repairs.”

 

“What about that interference in the radar system?”

 

“Working on it.”

 

“And the dead circuits in the hanger bay rigging?”

 

“Also working on that.”

 

“Good for you. You know what all that shit has in common? It was broken long before the star went haywire! I don’t think it’s the star that’s the problem, I think it’s the autopilot.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Look, prove to me you can do one thing right. Count to ten without glitching and I’ll drop it.”

 

“Connor, you don’t have to-“ Markus broke in.

 

“No, I got this, Commander.” CONNOR took as second to pull himself together and counted.

 

He made it to eight.

 

“That’s what I thought.” North sneered.

 

“That’s not my fault.” CONNOR protested.

 

“Then who’s fault is it?” North snapped.

 

Then, with the worst timing possibly ever, Zlatko walked in to announce his successful repairing of the main thermal generator.

 

“What did I miss?” He asked, looking around, apparently picking up on the tension that filled the room.

 

Then North laughed, sounding borderline unhinged. There was a part of CONNOR that resented that she was allowed to lose control and let out her internal torment and he wasn’t. Even if she was taking it out on all of them, at least she had that. All CONNOR could do was bottle up his emotions or risk more system failures. She was right; he was shitty autopilot who wasn’t allowed to even think about-

 

A fuse shorted out deep in the station. He fixed it quickly, but it reenforced the damning truth of how defective and broken he was. He turned his attention back to the humans who had been arguing about Zlatko being allowed to roam free.

 

“How can you stand to be around him?” North asked, voice hard with anger.

 

“Because they understand what you never have. You have to adapt to survive. Sometimes you have to work with the devil but-“ Zlatko explained only to be cutoff by Markus.

 

“Shut up. We may _work_  with you, but don’t think even for a second we will _ever_  forgive you.” Markus’s voice was colder than CONNOR had ever heard it.

 

“I have never asked for forgiveness! Never! But maybe _you_  should, Captain.After all, I only _attempted_  to kill Officer Anderson, I never-“

 

A cold look from North cut Zlatko off. So. They were talking about this.

 

“Go on, say it. Then you can finally have that excuse to hate me you want so goddamn badly.” North’s voice was steel.

 

“We don’t need excuses, we have _reasons_  and they all include you either threatening to murder someone or _actually_  murdering someone!” CONNOR snapped.

 

The showers turned on and off frantically. He couldn’t find it in himself to care enough to fix them. Hank was dead, North had killed him and CONNOR was finally angry.

 

“Finally he says it. I’m sorry, okay! I didn’t know that would happen! Then thing went so wrong and there was nothing I could do to stop it!” North choked on her tears as she spoke, “I didn’t kill Hank, Connor.”

 

“Your bomb. Same difference.” CONNOR was angry and a vicious part of him was glad she was crying.

 

Glad someone was finally crying over Hank.

 

“Connor, stop.” Markus said.

 

CONNOR ignored him.

 

“You know what makes this even better? You’re a captain! You’re supposed to keep your crew safe! Safe from bombs, and viruses and outer space! You’re supposed to protect them and make sure they don’t die!” CONNOR didn’t think he could stop shouting now he’d started.

 

“Connor! Enough!” Markus snapped.

 

“But-“

 

“No! Shut up! I am the person who sent Hank out onto that shuttle! I am the person who’s supposed to be in charge and never has any idea what to do! The person who can’t even get the three of you to shut up for five minutes.” Markus continued to shout in a way CONNOR had never seen before.

 

“It’s a complicated situation, you can’t-“ Zlatko started.

 

“Don’t try to back me up. You are the last person I want in my corner, you traitorous vulture! Look, I am done. I’m done pretending to be above all this and if all we’re going to do now is yell at each other, then I want to be a part of it.” Markus said, voice softened but still raw.

 

“Look, Markus-“North said, also cut off quickly.

 

“Hank Anderson is gone. There was nothing we could do to save him. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. It’s horrible, and pointless, and it just happened. Just like the cracks, and the station just keeps falling apart. And there’s nothing I can do, and I am sorry. I’m sorry.” Markus finished his rant quietly.

 

CONNOR didn’t want to let this go, let Hank go, but there was nothing to say. The anger that seemed to burn him from the inside out had faded, all that was left was a deep pit in his central processors. A black hole eating up all the light around it.

 

Markus went on the explain about the station falling apart but Connor didn’t really listen. All he could think about was Hank terrified voice as he drifted out of coms range and into deep space.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. If you wanna find me to talk about HankCon and/or Eiffera I'm FelixVanHuss on Pillowfort. You can also get my discord by shooting me a message either there or on my tumblr (felixvanhusss and r-k800-obocop) which I still check for messages sometimes.
> 
> I know I was gonna write more heavy stuff but I think for the next one I might bounce back in the timeline and write about Markus hunting Blessie. Thoughts?


End file.
